When Worlds Clash
by LovetheLORD
Summary: While fighting Moro the Ninja have some unexpected visitors. Chase, Bree, Adam, Leo Dooley, and Donald Davenport! Somehow they made a portal into Ninjago! Will things turn out right or will everything go downhill? What will happen when these world clash? Brase bonding later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Kai's POV.**

I can't believe we're fighting Lloyd! Eh, a possessed Lloyd. This doesn't seem right. Why would someone take Lloyd's body? He's trying to fight but this ghost is to strong.

"Lloyd keep fighting! C'mon you can do this! I know you can do this!" I said dodging a kick from, I hate to say it, Lloyd. Well actually a guy who Sensei Wu says is Moro. He seems to have the power of wind. It's not fair, he has his elemental power, and what do we have? nothing. We're trying our best to fight him without hurting Lloyd. Zane gonna throw his shurikens at him. He doesn't seem fazed at all. He's just standing there laughing.

"Heh, shurikens, cute," Moro said with an evil grin on his face. Suddenly a portal open up in front of us, and five people came out right as he was saying it. One of them ran over to Zane.

"Oh I know, look at them! They're so small and shiny!" said the tallest one. I rolled my eyes. These people better get out of here before they get hurt. Moro shook his head.

"Get out of my way foolish human!" Moro exclaimed angrily. "Try this on for size!" Moro using his wind power pulled the windmill blades off the windmill and through it at them. The tallest one ran and just caught the blades in his hands as if they weighed nothing.

"Oh here let me get that for you," he said and he through it back at Moro. Moro jumped out of the way just in time. The girl among them put her hands on one of the boys shoulders.

"Chase how in the world did we get her, and why are we here in the first place!?" she yelled in his face. Apparently that boys name is Chase.

"How am I supposed to know Bree, ask Mr, Davenport!" Chase yelled in returned yelling over the wind and commotion. The girl who I've also found out is called Bree went over to the oldest and and started asking him for information.

"Well the particles in the gas mixed with electricity caused..." Bree turned around and crossed her arms. "Ok, I've heard enough." Another one of them who looked a bit different from the rest of them was just standing there with his mouth hanging opened looking like a complete idiot.

"Big D, what kind of horror movie are we in!?" he screamed. Big D, (Mr. Davenport) shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what world we're in, all I know is that I'm the first person in the entire universe to create a portal. Aren't I awesome?" Big D exclaimed. Bree and the other boy, (apparently his name is Leo) shook their heads. "No!" they both said at the same time. He frowned. Chase started shaking his head.

"We need to organize ourselves. Adam get over here!" Chase yelled. Adam started running over.

"Oh you ruined our game! I was playing the best game of catch with that greenish guy," he said crossing his arms. Chase rolled his eyes. Sensei Wu ran over.

"We need to get out of here!" he said. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving without Lloyd!" I said. The other Ninja didn't care. "C'mon Kai! Let's go!" Jay said as he ran over to the Destiny's Bounty. The other Ninja followed him.

"What about them?" Sensei Wu asked pointing to the people who had just arrived.

"Take them with us! We can't leave them here!" Nya said. They started getting them together.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked looking around him.

"I don't know but we're going to find out," Chase said as they were taken to the Bounty. I just stood there. I wouldn't leave Lloyd. I had promised to watch after him after his father left us. Moro blew me over with wind. I started running at him and I rapped my arms around him to prevent him from using his power.

"Lloyd! I know you're in there!" I said. Suddenly I heard Lloyd's voice. "Kai?" I smiled. "Lloyd? Is that you" I asked. But Lloyd was hidden in Moro again. Moro threw me off of him. I started running at him again but I felt something grab my pants and pull me up. I looked up. Cole was standing there laughing.

"Haha! A perfect wedgie!" he said. I looked down at Moro. "Lloyd!" I called down. They pulled me up onto the deck, and I walked into the main HQ. I stood in front of five people, who introduced themselves as Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport, Adam Davenport, Leo Dooley, and Donald Davenport, who they call Big D.

"Okay, so what I want to know is, where are we?" Bree asked.

"Yes we just showed up here after mixing some chemicals and electricity together," Chase said.

"Well you didn't show up here at a very good time. That person who we were fighting was our friend Lloyd. He's been taken over by a foreign body. And for where you are, you're in Ninjago," I said t them. Their eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cole's POV.**

Nya didn't really get much of a chance to meat them. She had to steer the Bounty. They just stood there staring at us for like three minutes. What? Had they seen us before? I mean everyone here has seen us because we've saved the world so many times but if they're from another world? I dunno. Suddenly Leo spoke up.

"We. Are. In. Ninjago!?" he exclaimed. "I have seen that show so many times before I can't believe we're in Ninjago!" He started jumping up and down like a little kid. I don't know how old he is but he looks like he could be...ten? He stopped jumping up and down and turned towards us.

"And no, I am not ten," he said. Ooh, creepy! Mind reader..."I am fourteen and that is all that needs to be said." Whoa, he's fourteen? A little small for a fourteen-year-old... Suddenly the Bounty started shaking like something was pulling it. We grabbed onto anything we could. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Sensei the staff! We have to get an imprint of the message!" I said. Sensei nodded.

"Zane you come with me, and Kai, you keep Moro away!" he said. Zane followed. Jay crossed his arms and looked at him.

"Why does Zane get to go help Sensei?" Jay asked crossly. Zane turned towards Jay.

"Because I am the intelligent one remember?" he said. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Well what are we going to do!?" Bree asked.

"Well, if he needs intelligent people for the job, I'm in!" Chase said running with Sensei and Zane. Adam shook his head. "No, no Chase! You're not intelligent! You're smart! You really have to stop making up words," he said laughing. Chase shook his head. "Good-bye Adam. Let the _intelligent_ ones handle this," he said putting extra emphasis on intelligent. Adam turned to Bree.

"Silly Chase! I don't think he heard me," Adam said. Bree bent her head and shook it slowly. Suddenly the Bounty started being pulled downwards. We all started falling, or sliding down the floor. Suddenly Bree had an idea.

"Wait! I have an idea! But I need someone to help me up, or I can't what I need too," she said. I came over and helped her up as best as I could. She stood up and held onto the wall. "Alright now I'll use my super speed to get Chase." Suddenly within the blink of an eye she was gone.

"Whoa! Did you guys just see that? These people who've come here have elemental powers too!" I said. Nya was trying her best to keep the ship up.

"I don't really who has elemental powers or not right now! Could you please help me steer the ship?" she asked straining to pull back on the steering wheel. I nodded and came over to help, and so did Jay. We were pulling as best as we could, but it almost seemed useless.

Bree had reached the place that they had went to get an imprint of the message on the staff. The place was a mess with paper, glass, ink, Zane, Sensei Wu, and Chase all over the floor. Wait, that came out wrong...

"Chase! I know how to get the ship thing back up! You can use your, mind moving thing to steer it or something!" Bree said. Chase grabbed onto the table and nodded.

"Bree you're right! I'll use my molecular kinesis to keep the ship from going down! Why didn't I think of that?" Chase asked. Bree just shook her head slowly. "Boys," she whispered. Suddenly they heard coming from the other room someone saying that they were going to crash into a mountain.

"Better do it quick Chase!" she said. Chase nodded. He stood up completely and started moving the ship upwards with his mind. We were pulling on the steering wheel but suddenly the ship started movie upwards by itself!

"Wow! I'm gonna go tell the others!" I said. I ran to the room where Sensei Wu was and Chase was there looking like he was moving something with his mind. Wait! The ship! He had moved the ship with his mind! I can't believe this! First ones got super speed. Probably related to Master of Speed... And now this guy can move things with his mind! "Whoa! Are you actually moving the Bounty with your mind?" I asked. Bree came over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Shh! He's trying to concentrate!" she whispered. I nodded. "Right." Yeah better not distract him, the ship might fall down and crash hard on the ground. That wouldn't be pretty. We soon landed smoothly on the ground. I sighed with relief. I was afraid Chase would get distracted and drop the Bounty. But thankfully he didn't.

When we landing these people still weren't clear on what was going on. We had to explain everything to them and mark my word, it took a long time. A very long time. Of course Leo said he had watched every single episode of us, I guess that means the news, but anyway, they were still baffled at everything we told them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chase's POV.**

Ok, so we are going to be fighting ghosts, we are in a world other than our own and these people keep saying that our bionics are elemental powers. They don't even understand how we're bionic. Seriously though there really bugging us. We've been with them for about a day now, at least I think it was day when we got here, couldn't really tell because it was so dark. Now back to the point. We are supposed to be fighting ghosts! I thought they weren't real, well there was one time that I did but that wasn't my fault.

There is this one guy, Cole, I don't really like him. He just doesn't seem right. Maybe the reason is he seems to like Bree. I don't really want him too. He sin't the kind of guy for her. I'm doing this to protect her even if I may be younger I still need to do what's best for her. I get angry when I see Cole trying to flirt with her. I ran in between them.

"Stop messing with my sister!" I said angrily. Bree pushed me away. "Chase! Stop it! He never did anything to you!" she said. I shook my head. "No I don't want him near you." Bree grabbed my hand. "Chase, can we talk?" she didn't even wait for me to answer she just took me over away from everyone. "Bree I don't think..."

"Chase! Stop. I don't you bothering him. He is fine. He's nice not weird like Owen was and I like him. Isn't that enough for you to stop?" Bree asked me.

"No it isn't. I don't feel right about him. Somethings gonna happen I know it! In the end you'r gonna regret ever liking him," I said. She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Chase. I feel perfectly safe around him. And just because you're the smartest person in the world doesn't mean you know everything." She started to walk away.

"Bree you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" She was gone before I had even finished my sentence. I know something bad is going to happen. Maybe not now but something really bad is going to happen. And with all this talk of ghosts who knows? It could be worse than I expect.

Soon the sky began to darken and I laid down on the grass to sleep. It was a lot colder than my capsule and the hard rocks were really uncomfortable. I don't know how much sleep I'll be able to get tonight.

I woke at the break of dawn. No one else as far as I could see was awake. Figures. Wait, where's Adam? I don't see him anywhere! I started looking for him but even when I called he didn't answer. I ran over to wake Mr. Davenport. "Mr. Davenport wake up! Adam is gone!" I said.

"Just five more minutes mommy," he said in his sleep. I rolled my eyes. "Mr. Davenport! I'm serious! Adam isn't here!" Mr. Davenport woke with a start. He jumped up.

"What do you mean Adam isn't here?" he asked. "What I told you! Adam isn't here! I've looked everywhere! Oh you don't think that he could've been taken by a?"

"No I do not think he could have been taken by a ghost! And since when did you believe in ghosts?" Mr, Davenport asked. I shrugged. "Since yesterday. But that's besides the point! We have to wake Bree and Leo." Mr. Davenport nodded. We went over and shook Leo and Bree awake.

"Why do you have to wake me at this hour of the morning? Isn't today Saturday?" Leo asked stretching. He looked around. "Hey where's Adam?"

"That's why we're waking you up! He's disappeared!" I said. Leo's eyes widened. "He what!?" "You heard me! We have to find him!" Everyone got up and we started looking for Adam. Meanwhile on the Bounty...

Everyone was awake, except for Kai as usual. They had all eaten breakfast. Misako had arrived during the night and was with everyone. "I'm gonna go and see if the so-called "bionics" whatever that means are doing ok out there," Cole said. He walked out onto the deck of the Bounty and suddenly he gasped. They were gone! He ran back inside. "Sensei everyone is gone! We've gotta find them!" They ran into Kai's bedroom and pulled Kai off his bed. He rolled onto the floor. "Hey!"

"C'mon we've gotta go! This is urgent!" Cole said. Kai groaned. They all ran outside and began to look for them.

We hand found Adam's tracks and were following them. I was hoping that he was alright. Not that I was worried or anything. Finally we had sight of him. "Adam!" I called. I ran over and grabbed his arm. "What were you thinking? It could be dangerous out here!" I yelled. "Come on let's go back."

"Aw, but I was chasing that cat. You know the one with the really long ears. I think he wanted to play tag." I got annoyed.

"Adam, that was a rabbit. Not a cat. And he didn't want to play tag he was running away fro you because he was scared," I said. Adam nodded. "Oh I see! No wait, no I don't." I shook my head. "Just come with me." We ran back to the Bounty and on our way we bumped into the so called Ninja. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to find you!" Jay said. Zane nodded. "And if my calculations are correct, you were not in need of our assistance," he said. I nodded. We headed back to the Bounty with them. Misako said that the first symbol on the staff was the symbol of an art called Airjitzu. She said they had a map of it but it was recently stolen by a guy named Ronin. They were apparently going to have to help on the mission. But that wasn't so bad. We had to do missions practically everyday. This would be easy. Most likely...


	4. Chapter 4

**Jay's Pov.**

Okay I am really happy right now! Don't ask why 'cause I'm gonna tell ya. Well ever since these people came here Cole's staying away from Nya. It's like he doesn't like her anymore! Which means that I get her to myself! I know we stopped fighting over her a while ago but it still makes me kind of mad when he's near her. Well now another girl's come and he seems to like her! I couldn't ask for more!

We were getting ready to go to Stiix, and Sensei Wu has aloud the others to come. I guess that's not so bad. I just feel like they're gonna mess something up. Ya never know with new people... We got onto our animals, and we were ready to go, well almost ready. Chase, Adam and Bree still hadn't gotten on their's. I was about to say good-bye to Nya when I saw something that shocked me so bad I almost fell off my whatever these things are called. Nya was, she was, oh I can't even say it's so bad! She's talking to Chase and she is blushing! And he seems to be trying to impress her! Oh when I get at him...

"Um guys it's time to go! We don't have all day!" I said rather angrily. "Okay, okay, geez! Someone's grumpy!" Chase said. I was so mad I wanted to punch him. "Just get on your beast already! We have an important mission!" They nodded. We started on our way.

"Bye Chase! Come back soon!" Nya called. Chase smiled and waved at her. What!? No good-bye Jay, I'll miss ya stay safe? Well that's just perfect! I can't believe she'd do this to me! No, I can't believe he'd do this to me! I'm gonna have a real talk with him. Suddenly Bree jumped off her ride and stopped us.

"Okay I just want to super speed to that place called Stiix. Somebody give directions?" she said. Zane nodded. "I will search for the directions in my database." Bree shook her head. He's just like Chase... "Here you are!" Zane said handing her a paper. Bree looked at the paper as if it was in some foreign language. "A paper map? You know what just download the directions onto my tablet." She handed her tablet to Zane and he downloaded the directions onto it. She quickly super speeded to Stiix and was back in a flash.

"I found the guy's house that you're looking for and apparently we are going to wrong way and we need to go that way," Bree said.

"Whoa Jay she talks even faster than you!" Kai said. I crossed his arms. "I don't talk nearly that fast!" I complained. We had to turn around and start going another way. We decided to take the strait and easy path, which might I remind you folks is not the best thing to do! It was night time and we were all tired so they stopped at an abandoned train station. And that was our first mistake. We started hearing sounds coming from around us except we couldn't see anything.

"What was that?" Chase asked. I smiled. Perfect time to start getting at him. "Oh look! Tiny's afraid! Don't worry we'll take you to your mommy!" I said mockingly. What? For the first time someone was actually shorter than me! And I had to get him back for trying to steel Nya. Chase just looked kind of hurt and didn't even get try to get me back. I guess this wasn't the first he had been made fun of for being short.

"Why does everyone make fun of me for being small? Chase asked looking a bit upset. Adam came over.

"Oh don't worry Chase, It's not your fault you're strangely small," he said. Chase sighed and held in his anger. I realized that what I had said was a big mistake. Kai punched me.

"What got into you Jay? You're usually so nice and friendly!" Kai said. shrugged. "I'm sorry, he was just, oh never mind. I guess I should apologize to him," I said. I walked up to Chase. "Uh hey I'm sorry I made fun of you for being small. I'll just tell you now. I'm afraid of attics. Really afraid of attics." Chase smiled.

"It's okay, I'm used to it," he said. At least I felt a little bit better, sorta. I didn't know if he was forgiving me or not. Suddenly a ghost jumped out of nowhere. We tried to fight him but our weapons went just right through him. And he turned Cole's animal into a ghost! Suddenly it pulled a water tower down on it and the water fell on it and it just disappeared!

"Well we know one thing. Water destroys ghosts," Cole said.

"Wait, if that train is going to Stiix, shouldn't we?" Zane asked. They all gasped. "Wait come back come back!" Bree just grabbed us and ran to the train and we grabbed on. We were headed to Stiix!

* * *

 **And just so you know guys I don't think Chase is short! He is a perfect height! And I say that because I'm 5'3 and he's 5'8. If you don't agree with me then tough!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bree's Pov.**

* * *

I super sped all the way to Stiix with like how many guys on my back? Ugh! Three holding onto my back and three holding onto my arms. I'm never, repeat NEVER going to do that again! The village was surrounded all by water. A lot of water! We went through the town sneaking along as quietly as possible. Jay fell through the roof of a house once and I'll have to admit that it cracked me up quite a bit. We finally reached the place that I had found and we slowly went inside. We saw Ronin doing his usual business.

"Hey what do you want?" he asked.

"The scroll of Airjitzu!" Kai said. Ronin faked that he didn't know what he was talking about. "The scroll of whowhatzu? Listen guys I don't know what you're talking about," he said. I stepped up in front of him.

"I think you do," I said anger clearly showing in my eyes. "Chase scan the area." Chase stood in the middle of the room and started scanning the place.

"I found it! It's in that jar!" Chase said. We ran over to it. I grabbed the large jar and pulled out an old looking piece of paper. "Is this it?" I asked the Ninja. They all nodded.

"Bree you are amazing!" Cole exclaimed. I smiled. Chase got really irritated. Didn't he just scan the place and find the scroll? He walked up to Cole and stretched himself as tall as he could. Gotta admit that's not very tall though... Compared to Cole that is. Cole's like as big as Adam.

"Cole you get away from my sister! And I was the one who found the scroll! She just suggested it," he said defending himself. Cole made himself look even bigger making Chase slightly scared. "Listen squirt, if I say she found it then I say she found it!" he said. Chase backed away and ran over to Adam. Suddenly the window in the room broke. Moro was back! He came over and knocked the scroll out my hand. We all started fighting. Adam came over and punched him.

"Hey! Try not to hurt him! That's Lloyd in there!" Kai said.

"We can't hold him much longer! Bree use your super speed to tie him up," Chase said. I nodded. I grabbed the a rope and ran around him and tied him as best as I could.

"K, done. That won't hold him for long though, remember I can't tie knots very well," I said. Chase nodded. "Right. Come on we've got to get out of here. Adam you got the scroll?" Adam looked around.

"Oh no I must have dropped it!" Adam said. We nodded. "It's ok you did your best. Now let's make like a tree and leave." We all got out of there as fast as we could and hid.

"Ok so what I need to ask is, how are we gonna get the scroll?" Jay asked practically yelling.

"We'll go back for it we'll go back for it! We just need a plan," Chase said. Jay crossed his arms. "We just need a plan," he mimicked. Chase sat and thought for a minute.

"I got it! I'll again scan the room find it and I'll use my molecular kinesis to move it to us!" he said.

"But couldn't we just..." "Cole stay out of it, I'm mission leader you're not!" he said. I rolled my eyes. Not in this world you're not! And why does he have to take everything out on Cole? It's not his fault he's smaller than everyone else. Cole never did anything to him and I really kinda like Cole. We started back to the place where we had found the scroll. On our way Zane got hit in the head. I don't think it did anything to him though. We sneaked inside. Everyone was gone including Moro! Chase scanned for the scroll.

"The scroll isn't here!" Chase said.

"What? You mean we've failed our first mission? Already? We've only gone on over a hundred!" I exclaimed. Everyone raised their eyebrows at me. "What? Come on we've just got to get out of here that Moro guy could be back any minute."

"Elbirret si siht! Llorcs eht sah Orom!" Zane said. Chase stared at him."You mean he speaks backwards? Oh no things couldn't get worse!" he said. "I remember when Adam could only speak backwards and I could only see pixals!"

"Laxip eno naht erom s'ereht?" Zane asked. Chase scanned him. "What he said before was Moro has the scroll, this is terrible and there's more than one pixal. Wait what does there's more than one pixal?"

"Uh we'll explain later right now we have to get that scroll!" Kai said. Oh here we go again! We never get a break from missions even when we're in another world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm going to do more than one person's pov for this chapter because something is gonna happen while the Ninja are heading back. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Nya's Pov.**

I really can't wait for them to get back! I really hope they get the scroll. I don't know how we will be able to get to the tomb of the first spinjitzu master without it. Actually we won't be able too. I really hope that they will though. I don't want the world to be taken over by evil. And I also miss Lloyd. I know that he's in there, but Moro is too strong for him.

A lot of strange things have been happening. Just a few days ago Lloyd was taken over by another body, and on the very same day these strange people just appeared while we were trying to keep Moro off. They have had to come with us. And then we found out that they have some sort of special powers like the Ninja. But there is another thing that _I_ have an elemental power. The power of water! Okay stop talking about yourself Nya and get back to the point of the visitors. There are five of them, one adult, and the rest are teenagers. Though the adult doesn't really act like one... Well, now to get to there names. The youngest is Leo Dooley. The next youngest is Chase, and I'll have to say he's pretty cute. Then comes Bree, and then Adam, he isn't really that bright. And last there is Mr. Davenport. I don't yet know his first name but Leo calls him Big D. So that's everyone!

I'll have to say that I really like Chase. He's really smart, kinda funny and he's really handsome. I suppose you could call him sort of a nerd, but that's not a bad thing. I find that he is really a lot like me. He likes to invent, and I love to invent! And not to brag but I'm pretty smart just like him. Not as smart but close. I really want to get to know him better. He said that people tease him for being short and small. I don't think he's small at all! Why are people so mean? Oh, is it possible that I actually _like_ him? No, no, it's not that, I'm just his friend nothing more.

Suddenly Sensei Wu came in to the room just as I was going threw all of my thoughts. "Nya, it is time to begin your training as a water ninja," he said. I nodded.

"But when do you think the guys, and girl, will be back Sensei? They've been gone for a while," I said.

"They will be back in time," Sensei Wu said. I followed him out the door. Why do I have to train when I would be more help to them as a samurai?

 **Chase's Pov.**

Well, we hadn't gotten the scroll, but this Ronin guy said that he new another way that we could get the scroll. I have no idea what that is yet. We're leaving now. I'm glad of that. There, is so much water. Too much water. Did I mention I can't swim very well? **(AN, I just made up the fact that Chase can't swim, actually I don't know if he can in the show or not)** I know you would think that, that would be part of my training as a bionic. But no surprisingly, it wasn't. I'll just be happy to get out of this place.

We started walking on the edge of this place, when suddenly a plant just came out of the water and grabbed my leg. It was as if the plant had a mind of it's own! It was pulling me into the water!

"Help! This thing is pulling me into the water!" I yelled. But the water was already up to my neck. They all ran over to me. "Help me I can't swim! I can't kick it's too strong!" But I was pulled under the water.

"Chase! Adam get him out of there! He could drown!" Bree screamed. Adam nodded. He jumped into the water to find me. I was drowning. I couldn't hold my breath much longer. The water was extremely dark and I couldn't see anything. I started losing consciousness. Soon everything went black, and I faded into darkness.

 **Bree's Pov.**

We hurried back as fast as we could to where Nya and their Sensei was. I held Chase in my arms bridal style and super sped all the way there. We had to help Chase. He had almost drowned and I think he might have some water in his lungs. Which is not a good thing at all. He could suffocate from that! I don't want to lose him!

I quickly carried my brother inside and laid him down. He was coughing like crazy. I'm trying my best to help him get the water out of his lungs. Why didn't I watch out for him better? He's my little brother!

"Come on Chase. Work with me. Just try to cough the water up," I said in q quiet tone. He continued to cough.

"Bree...I'm sorry...I don't want...to put you through this," Chase said in between coughs. I rubbed his back. "No Chase, there's nothing to be sorry for. It was all my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. Your my brother and I don't want anything to happen to you." He nodded. Then he suddenly went into a coughing fit and he started coughing up blood. I screamed.

"Someone help! Somethings wrong with Chase and I don't no what's going on!" I yelled. I was shaking with fear for my brother. Suddenly everyone came in.

"We ran all the way here!" Cole said gasping for breath. Everyone looked exhausted.

"I need help, Chase just started coughing up blood! I need someone to help me get the water out of his lungs!" I almost cried. They all nodded and went out. I looked for something for him to cough onto, and to clean up the mess. I grabbed a towel.

"It's okay Chase, your gonna be okay. Don't go Chasey. Just keep calm," I said as comfortingly as possible. He had coughed up a tone up blood but suddenly he stopped. He looked like he was about to faint. "Chase?"

"Bree. I think I'm going to faint," he said in a horse tone, trying his best to breath. Suddenly his eyes rolled back and he passed out. "Chase? Chase, come on wake up! Oh no he's lost to much blood I need Mr. Davenport. MR. DAVENPORT!" I yelled. Suddenly Mr. Davenport burst in the room followed by Leo, and the others.

"Bree what's going on?" he asked as he ran into the room. When he saw all the blood he screamed. "Bree what in the name of? What happened? Tell me now!"

"We were just coming back when this plant thing grabbed Chase's leg and pulled him into the water. Adam got him out but it was soon enough. He has water in his lungs and now he's coughing up blood. He just blacked out," I said tears just starting to stream down my face. Mr. Davenport came over and knelt my Chase. "I think he'll be ok, we just have to wait and watch him carefully," he said. I nodded. I looked over at Nya. It looked like she was about to cry. _I really hope he's okay. I don't want him to leave. Just stay with us Chase,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **And to Susz, I finally got the chapter out where something happens to Chase! Please tell me what you thought of it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adam's Pov.**

Well it's been at least a day now since the accident and Chase doesn't seem any better. He's not gonna be able to go on the next mission we have. I'm really worried about my little brother. I know, I toss him around a lot, but that's only because I love him. Life wouldn't be the same without him. Well, that's because I wouldn't really have anyone pick on anymore. Well there is Leo...

Chase has been going into coughing fits lately. Mr. Davenport says that Chase has ne-monia, whatever it's called. He says that Chase's condition isn't getting any better it's only getting worse. He also said that water in his lungs is causing him to cough up blood. I feel really bad. I should have gotten him sooner. If it wasn't for me this would have never happened. I'm watching Chase right now. He's asleep. Suddenly Chase started coughing violently. I ran over to him. I tried to stop his coughing but he wouldn't stop. He started crying.

"Shh, shh, Chasey, it's okay you're gonna be alright," I comforted him. But he just kept coughing and crying. Again he started coughing up blood. This is not pleasant at all! He just coughed blood on me! Yuck! "Chase don't worry I'm going to get Mr. Davenport!" I said standing. I ran out of the room.

"Mr. Davenport Chase is coughing up blood again!" I said running to him. "Ok I'll be there in a minute," he said. I nodded. I ran into Chase's room. "Hey Chasey, Mr. Davenport his gonna be here soon," I said quietly.

"Don't...call me...that," Chase said as best as he could. I nodded. Mr. Davenport came into the room but he wasn't only one. Of course the others wanted to see Chase suffering too! Wait did they? No that must be wrong they look pretty worried. Mr. Davenport ran over.

"Ok Chase just stay calm, just keep breathing, just keep breathing," he said rubbing Chase's back. We all waited and finally Chase stopped coughing and went to sleep.

"Is Chase gonna be okay?" Nya asked. He nodded. Jay crossed his arms. Boy he doesn't look happy...

"Yes, Chase should be fine as long as he doesn't cough up any more blood. But there is another thing that I'm worried about. His fever is pretty high, but I am hoping it will go down," Mr. Davenport said. I sighed with relief. Right after I did everyone else did too.

"Hey stop mimicking me!" I said. Everyone laughed. "It's not funny when you do it. It's just rude!" That made everyone laugh again. For the next couple of days Chase had to stay in bed, but finally he was able to get up and walk around.

"Oh good now we can play bionic brother toss!" I exclaimed. Chase raised his left eyebrow at me. "No, you can't. I still might cough blood on you," he said teasingly. He started fake coughing. I backed away.

"Yuck, get away from me!" I said and ran away. He laughed. Well now we had to go on a mission. But Chase couldn't come.

"What? What do you mean I can't come? I am mission leader! You can't just make me stay!" Chase said. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. "Aw don't worry. With you gone, Leo will be mission leader." I was only joking of course but still Leo was coming along. I was just comparing Leo to Chase.

"That's right! Leo Dooley to the rescue!" he said putting his hands on his hips heroically. I shook my head. "No Leo you're not really mission leader. I was just comparing Chase to you. I mean you're both so small.."

"Cut it out!" Chase said. I laughed. We finally got onto the mission. We were sneaking into this place at night! Chase was really mad that he couldn't come. But we didn't expect what would happen next.

No one Pov.

"They may be leaving without me, but that doesn't mean I can't join them. I'm joining the mission no matter what," Chase said to himself. He was going on that mission no matter what. A little cold couldn't stop him. He was developing an evil plan to join them. Well it wasn't really an evil plan, but it was still a plan. He would follow them to the mission location. This very night.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this chapter was a little short, I wanted this to be the ending so I kinda made it shorter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chase's Pov.**

A few minutes after they left, (well more like a few seconds after because Bree would probably super speed there) I followed them out. I scanned the area to see which they had went. They went left! I turned left and started on their trail as fast as I could. I coughed a few times but no problem. I ran all the way there and was out of breath when I got there.

"Wow! I made really good timing!" I said to myself. They were still here trying to figure out how to get inside. Well the door is unlocked so use that! Oh, wait they don't have scanners. Never mind... Finally they figured out that the door was unlocked. I ran up to them as silently as possible and followed them inside.

This place is really dark! Not, that I care or anything. I think I'm gonna prank them a little... I ran up close to them and started making ghostly sounds. Then I used my molecular kinesis to move things around. This is fun!

"What was that?" Cole asked. Ha! He's afraid of ghosts! I continued with my prank. "Are those things m-m-moving!?" he asked fear clearly sounding in his voice.

"Hmm, moving, never thought about that word. Moving, moving, m-m-moving," Adam said repeating it over and over again. Bree slapped him on the arm. "Adam stop it! Come on, there's got to be an explanation for this," she said. "Who's there?" They all looked around expecting for any minute a ghost to jump out and grabbed them.

"BOO!" I yelled jumping out and showing myself. They all screamed. Ah it was so funny to see that Cole guy scream like a girl. I started laughing.

"Chase! What are you doing here?" Bree asked. "You're supposed to be resting!"

"Yeah! I was being, 'mission leader'," Leo said. "Now you just ruined it! Now go back to the flying ship and stay there!"

"Like I always say, 'fun killer'," Bree said with annoyance clearly sounding in her voice. "Guys! I just needed to come! I can't miss a mission just because of a little cold," I said.

"Well if your cold is as small as you, then we have nothing to worry about," Adam said. I crossed my arms. "Oh shut up Adam. Listen, I just want to help. I can't go back now."

"Ughhh! You're right. Come on. We have to find a way to learn this airjitzu thingy," Bree said. I nodded. We started walking down the hall and then we came into a large room. There were bookshelves filled of books and a bunch of pictures on the walls.

"This place is pretty creepy,"I said shivering. Bree raised her left eyebrow. "You're afraid of ghosts?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, no, I'm not afraid of ghosts!" I lied. She just shook her head and started looking around the room. Kai grabbed a book off the shelf.

"Look at this. It says that some people think that the students left because Sensei Yang was to strict, but others claim to have never seen the students leave," he said. We all gasped. Suddenly the clock started shaking and a wooing sound was coming from it. Cole screamed like a girl.

"It's the ghost of Sensei Yang!" he screamed. I scanned around the room. There was no ghost! It was a trick. I started fake screaming. Suddenly a bird flew out of the clock and everyone started laughing except Leo, Bree and Adam. Even I was laughing.

"What the heck? Chase did you know about this?" Bree asked. I tried to explain but I was laughing so hard. "Oh Chase shut up and tell us!"

"Yes and no. I only knew about it two seconds ago," I answered. The bird flew over and landed on Zane's shoulder.

"Come on, let's just go out of here. This place is getting creepy," I said. We nodded and left the room. Then we came into a room and there was a picture of Sensei Yang. We were all sure that there was no ghost until the swords on the wall started moving. And then we heard, _As iron sharpens iron, sensei sharpens student._ Then they started coming right for us. We ran out of the room.

"Ha ha, nice prank Chase, use your molecular kinesis to scare us. But can you stop now?" Bree asked. I shook my head.

"No I didn't do it! I swear! There is something weird going on," I said. Suddenly more swords came flying at us and we started to run. We ran to the door and opened it. But there was no ground! It was like we were in another world! We started to pull ourselves inside.

"Alright back to the other room!" I said. We ran back and jumped inside. Then water started coming out of the picture in the room. It started filling the room with water. At least most of us could swim. And I said most of us. Kai didn't seem to know how at all and I wasn't very good. And I had developed a slight fear of water. Everyone was above water but then we noticed that Kai was under the water! He was trying to open the door. Suddenly we felt a current of water and we all flowed out of the room.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Bree exclaimed. I nodded. "We need to get out of here," I said. Suddenly Cole stopped. "Wait he's testing us! I'm afraid of ghosts, Kai's afraid of water, now someone else is gonna get tested." I think we had already passed my test. I'm a little afraid of heights. When we were hanging out the door we were really high up.

"Well then the next test, we have to be prepared for," I said. Everyone nodded. We walked along quietly, and waited.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mr. Davenport's Pov.**

I was anxiously waiting for my kids to get home. I was really worried that they would be hurt with this whole ghost thing going on. And Chase had apparently gone with them or was captured, so this is like the first time I don't know what to do.

I continued to pace back and forth. When are thy going to get back? If they get hurt Tasha is gonna kill me! Not to mention they'll be well, hurt. Why didn't we bring our phones? Oh right this happened unexpectedly!

Suddenly while I was pacing I bumped into Nya. "What the? Oh sorry Nya, didn't see you there. What do you need?" I asked.

"Um, I was just wondering when they would be back. Um I also wanted to ask, how old is Chase?" she asked. I raised my left eyebrow. Why would she want to know how old he was?

"He just turned fifteen why do you ask?" I asked. Nya fiddled with her shirt. "Um I might like him?" I started laughing. "Like Chase? You mean like seriously like Chase? Oh that's funny, cause nobody has ever liked Chase!" I said laughing. Then I noticed she looked slightly uncomfortable. "Wait you're serious?" She nodded. "Oh, well it's fine if you like him, I mean it's great for him. I kinda feel sorry for you though," I said under my breath. "Tasha will be so excited! Oh Tasha is gonna kill me! If they get hurt..."

"Wait this is dangerous? How dangerous?" Nya asked. I sighed.

"Well we've never dealt with this kind of thing. So I don't know. I really don't know." I turned and looked at her. (sad, scary, dramatic, Lab Rats music plays in background. If you don't know it, I feel sorry for you)

 **Bree's Pov.**

Well we have gone through Chase's fear, Cole's fear, Kai's fear, and Adam's fear. I guess mine's coming next. Though Adam's fear, I don't know how anyone could be afraid of it. It is hilarious! He is seriously afraid of ghost pickles! Ghost pickles! He's thinks ghost pickles are going to attack us! But my fear is just yikes!

My fear is well, not being able to move. Like not being able to run. Not really getting my super speed taken away but just being stuck in one place. When I can't move I panic.

We had decided to tie ourselves together. We did this much to my disapproval, but who listens to me? Well certainly not my very own brothers. Always so bossy! Looks like Chase is back to his old self again... Suddenly my part of the rope got stuck on something. I tried pulling it but it was stuck close. I couldn't move!

"Help! I'm stuck and I can't move! Someone help me!" I said. I started to panic. "I'm afraid of being stuck, and when I can't move I panic! When I'm in my capsule at least I can get out of it if I feel like can't move anywhere!" Chase walked over to me.

"It's ok Bree. Just calm down. I'll find the spot just don't panic. You'll be okay. He's testing us remember? And tests always end. It ok," Chase said quietly. I still panicked. "Chase I can't! It's so hard not to panic when you're scared!"

"Just take deep breaths. Deep breaths. In and out, in and out. It'll be ok," he said. I nodded. I started taking deep breaths, in and out, in and out. "Ok, you can try it now. Chase nodded. They started looking for the spot that the rope had been caught on. Soon they found it and we moved on again. I moved closer to Chase.

"Hey Chase, thanks for what you did back there. It really helped. You always look out for me," I said. He smiled Bree.

"I'm glad I could help. It makes me happy when I can help you. You're my older sister. It's the least I could do," Chase answered. I smiled.

"Well thanks. I'm glad that your my little brother," I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey!" He laughed. Suddenly we saw Morro right in front of us!

"Well I think I know what I'm afraid of. It's Morro!" Zane exclaimed. He suddenly turned and started running. We had to follow him. Suddenly we stopped at an attic.

"A-a-attics, are w-w-what I'm afraid of!" Jay said.

"Oh please, just come on!" I said started to climb up the latter. We came up into the attic and Morro was just standing facing the wall. Why isn't he doing anything? Why is he just standing there? We walked up to him and touched him then jumped back. And it turned out he was never really there. Suddenly he turned into a ghostly figure.

 _"As iron sharpens iron, sensei sharpens student."_ That's what we heard as it turned. "It's the ghost of Sensei Yang!" we all shouted. Jay looked at his hand.

"Uh, why can't I see my hand?" he asked. We looked at the clock. "We have to get out of here!" Suddenly the ghost of Sensei Yang came toward us. "Now you will be joining my students." We had the scroll. We all screamed and turned around and an down the latter.

We were nearing the door and Cole dropped the scroll. He untied his rope and grabbed it. We made it out just in time.

"I am so glad to be out of there!" I exclaimed. "Wait where is Cole?" We gasped. Cole walked out. He was a, he was a... "I'm a ghost!" He sank to the ground. I felt the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I turned to Chase and started crying. He bought me into a hug and patted my back.

"Shh, shh, it's ok Bree. Don't cry," Chase said. "You were right. You told me something bad would happen. I should have listened to you. You were right all along," I said crying.

"It's okay, people make mistakes. It's alight." This time he didn't say "people make mistakes. well I don't because I'm the smartest guy in the world" he just kept hugging me. He was always there for me, whenever I needed him.

* * *

 **Aw! Wasn't that a sweet ending for the end of the chapter? I thought it was. Please tell me what you think the next chapter is the last.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Narrator's Pov.**

They headed back to the Bounty. They had the scroll. That's all they needed. They were all kind of unhappy because of what happen to Cole. Bree was the most sad second only to Cole who of course it had happened to.

As soon as they got back they had to start training. Cole didn't want to though. And Bree just went into her room to be alone. No one was really in a good mood. Adam, Chase, Leo, and Bree weren't going to train at all. They wanted to go home. In fact, they didn't even know how to go home. Actually right about then Mr. Davenport was working on an invention that would hopefully get them home. Hopefully.

Chase was really bored and he decided to go check on Bree. Ever since they had gotten home she hadn't come out of her room. He was worried about his older sister. He hadn't seen her this upset since her and Owen had broken up.

Chase stepped into her room. "Hey Bree. Her you okay?" he asked. Bree looked up. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"No, not really," she said. I came over and sat down next to her. "It okay Bree. Things like this happen. And mark my word, worse things have happened to me," Chase.

"You don't understand. This doesn't just happen. What girl can say that someone who might have become their boyfriend was turned into a ghost? No one Chase, no one," Bree answered. "I don't know why these things happen. I just want to be normal for once. I want to go home!" Bree leaned on Chase's shoulder and started crying.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Bree. It's okay. Mr. Davenport is working on a way for us to get home. We'll be home before you know it," Chase said rubbing her back. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

Later on after Bree had stopped crying she went to check on Cole. He hadn't been very happy either and was very upset about the whole thing. She knocked on the door. She heard a sigh and then someone say, come in. She opened the door. Cole was sitting on his bed with his head down. Bree quietly walked over to him.

"Hey Cole. Are you ok?" she asked quietly. Cole sighed and shook his head.

"How can I be okay? I'm a ghost. Now I'll never be able to live a normal life," he said. She sat closer to him.

"Yes you will Cole. Hey I once thought I couldn't live a normal life and that was because I have a metal chip stuck in the back of my neck that gives me super powers. But I can live my life the same as anyone else. Not exactly the same but still. You just have to forget about it and just go with the flow," Bree said comfortingly. Cole nodded.

"You probably right," he said. She smiled. "No, I am right. So are you okay with it now?" she asked. Cole shrugged. "It'll be hard to get used to but I think I can manage it. Thanks Bree." He stood up and gave her a hug. Bree gratefully returned it.

While they were walking out Mr. Davenport came looking really excited. "I did it, I did it I did it!" he exclaimed. Bree raised her left eyebrow.

"Wait you did who to the what now?" she asked confused. Mr. Davenport calmed down. "Well I made another model of the telelporter and this time reversed it so tha instead of going into another world it will take us back to the one we were originally in! I am awesome!"

"Well everything about that was good except for the I am awesome part. I think you need to work on that," Bree said.

"Just come on say your goodbyes cause we're going home!" Mr. Davenport went down the hall to get Chase and Adam. Bree turned and looked at Cole.

"Well, I guess this is it. Goodbye," Bree said and she hugged Cole. "I guess I'll go say goodbye to the others." She walked away to go say goodbye.

Later they all met up on the deck of the Bounty. Mr. Davenport was getting things ready for them to go. Chase walked over to Nya. "Well goodbye Nya. It was really nice knowing you." Nya smiled.

"Nice knowing you too Chase," she said. Chase nodded. Then he walked over to Cole. "Hey Cole I know we were never at the best of terms, but either way it was nice to meet you." Cole nodded.

"Well that was partly my fault. But anyway, goodbye and good luck on any missions you have in your world," Cole said.

"You too Cole." Leo, Bree, Chase, Adam and Mr. Davenport all stood on one side while the others stood on the other side. "Well this is goodbye forever. I don't think we will see each other again," he said. They nodded.

"Good luck on finding your friend. Goodbye. Take us home." There was a big flash of light that was almost blinding and then they were gone. Maybe never to come back.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well that's the end of that. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please review reviews mean so much to me!**


End file.
